mariaholicfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Chapter
Whirlwind! The Tale of Girls' Dorm Number One is a special chapter in the Maria✝Holic manga series. Plot In class, the girls are discussing the dorms' location on a map. However, dorm number one isn't marked anywhere on the map. Sachi Momoi begins telling Kanako Miyamae the urban legend of dorm number one, The Glittering Lovers'. The legend goes that there's a tree that grows in dorm one's courtyard. If a girl confesses her feelings under that tree, the couple will be happy forever. The legend inspires Kanako and the rest of the girls to go to dorm one the next day since it's Sunday. When Mariya Shidō finds out about Kanako's little excursion, she tells her about the dorm building being nearby Mihoshi no Mori Academy, the brother school of Ame no Kisaki. The school where Mariya's little sister Shizu Shidō attends dressed as a boy. Girls' dorm number one is located between the two schools. As a result, they had to deal with stalkers, peeping toms, and underwear thieves. The people in charge thought to solve this it would be best to install traps inside the dorm to fight off the intruders. Unfortunately, not only did it keep out intruders but its inhabitants as well. That's why they were forced to close down the dorm. After the closure, the administration spent ten years building a massive fortress that divides the hillside, the great wall of Ame no Kisaki. Consequently, people don't talk much about the legend anymore. But this doesn't stop Kanako from going on her journey. The following day, Yuzuru Inamori comes to visit Kanako to go to the abandoned building. The girls make it to the dorm. However, the door to the building is locked. Luckily, Sachi manages to unlock it. Just when Kanako is about to step inside she gets hit on the head. Ryūken Ishima suddenly appears and wants to challenge the trials. Inside, a sign points to the legendary tree. However, something is odd. For a place that's been closed for so long, it seems awfully clean. It's time for the first game. There's a room with two bathtubs full of water and a set of instructions for the game. The rules state: "Don't be a baby and jump in the boiling water. For every second you stay in the water, you will receive one coin." The girls push Kanako inside the tub, but she doesn't manage to stay in long. Ryūken has a sneaky suspicion, and with her sword, smashes a lamp that has a secret surveillance camera inside. Kanako decides to continue the trial and earn as many coins as possible. The girls proceed to the second game. Inside the room, there's a slot machine. Kanako inserts a coin and pulls the lever. Unexpectedly a giant metal basin drops on Kanako. The basin holds countless baby chicks. Sachi, despite warnings from the other girls, tries her luck. The slot machines show Matsurika Shinōji's name. From the other side of the room, fanfare sounds come to life. Matsurika appears and announces herself as the helper character. The third game, "Strike Out," is afoot. Ryūken starts the game. However, she confuses the game with a baseball game and avoids the panel completely. Seeing how they are running out of balls, Kanako summons the helper character. This costs the girls ten coins and 10.000 yen. Matsurika steps to the plate and, with a single ball, hits all the plates. Suddenly, the floor begins to move. The fourth game, "the super fast treadmill," has started. Kanako fails miserably and asks Matsurika for help. However, Matsurika's shift has ended and doesn't help out the girls. Despite, Matsurika leaving Kanako and her friends go on with the games. Finally, they've made it, the last boss, the Dorm Leader. She's hungry for some strawberry daifuku. Thankfully, Sachi happens to have some. Happy with her dessert, the Dorm Leader "accidentally" drops the key leading to the courtyard. The girls walk into the yard. Waiting for them are Matsurika and Mariya. They've prepared a lovely tea party for them. Plus, she informs Kanako that she could have used the emergency doors to get to the tree instead of going through all the trials. Nevertheless, Kanako is happy to see the Magnolia tree. She decides to go through all the tests again to go back home.